Kicker’s Girls First Adventure
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Sequel to Kicker’s Back. This takes place ten years after Kicker’s Back ended and Cagalli and Miri are now 15 and ready for an adventure but because it’s so peaceful there’s nothing adventurous to do. That is until a giant black hole forms right where Uni


**Kicker's Girls First Adventure**

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

Summary: Sequel to Kicker's Back. This takes place ten years after Kicker's Back ended and Cagalli and Miri are now 15 and ready for an adventure but because it's so peaceful there's nothing adventurous to do. That is until a giant black hole forms right where Unicron was destroyed. Kicker is now in his forties but goes along with them anyway while Meisha remains on Earth. Kira also goes with Athrun with him also leaving his wife behind. But even with these three they're going to need help and Miri and Cagalli readily volunteer. Meisha is a little reluctant but after some persuasion on Kickers part they get to go. Now lets see what happens on their first adventure.

"Come on dad hurry up."

"Come on guys give me a break I'M not teenager anymore."

"Yeah but your still supper strong and cool." Kicker smiled at his daughters as they said this in sync. Cagalli and Miri had both grown up to be beautiful young women with many, many suitors. Cagalli had shoulder length blonde hair and soft golden eyes but she was a Tomboy at heart and hated having blonde hair but wasn't about to do something stupid like dying it. She was a tomboy because she hated pink and hated how people cried about breaking a nail and hated to be considered weak because she was a girl. Miri was quite different from her sister; she had light brown shoulder length hair and soft brown eyes. She was a mixture of a girly girl and a tomboy. She was a girly girl because she couldn't stop shopping and loved everything that was pink of fluffy. **(Shudder I hate pink.)** Miri didn't mind people thinking she was weak because that just gave her the element of surprise. Both girls had inherited there fathers gift of foresight but only Cagalli got both foresight and the ability to sense energon like her father which made her an even more valuable member of the team.

"I love it when you do that."

"We know."

"Hey Kicker can you remind me why were bring a couple of weak GIRLS with us to stop the black hole I mean girls areeeeeeeeooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww." You could see three foot prints on Ironhides side as he fell over. "Why'd you do that for?"

"In case you didn't know this Ironhide I trained my daughters personally in a gravity chamber and through several simulations so there just as strong if not stronger then I was when I was their age and if I catch you being a sexist again you'll regret it." With that Kicker and the girl's left but not before Cagalli and Miri stuck their tungs out at Ironhide.

When everyone was on the ship Optimus started to assign partners. "Ok it'll be team one will be Kicker, Ironhide, Starscream, and Jet fire; team two will be Cagalli, myself, Athrun, Hotshot, and Redalert; and team three will be Cyclonus Demolisher, Kira, Miri, and Megatron. Everyone clear on whose on whose team." Seeing that no hands raised Optimus dismissed everyone and they set a course for Cybertron.

When they got there they saw the black hole in person and realized just how big of a problem they had on their hands. They knew the only way to stop the black hole was to find and bring the four Cyber planet keys together. They knew which planets they were on so finding them would be easy but getting a hold of them would be hard.

They already had one, which had come from Earth, but they still had three more to go. The keys would revive Primus and if he was fully restored then he could take care of the black hole. The three teams would each go to a planet and look for the keys. The teams were divided so each team had some one who could sense energon and or have visions.

"Alright team one will go to the Beast planet, team two will go to Velocatron, and team three will go to Gigancian. Everyone know their assignments?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then lets role out."

With that everyone headed to his or her assigned planet. When Kickers group landed on the Beast planet they gasped at the beauty of the forest they landed in. "This place is awesome. I wish Earth were more like this. If it was there would be less pollution and we would have less endangered animals."

"Hey Kicker do you ever regret going back to Earth?" When he heard this Kicker glared at Ironhide.

"What question is that of course not I love it on Earth. The only reason I didn't come home before I did was because I thought Meisha was dead." By now the bots had backed away knowing how angry the question had made him.

"Kicker that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that if you had a choice would you AND Meisha live somewhere like this?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

With Cagalli's team Hotshot and Cagalli looked like they were in heaven.

"Yahoo yeah go faster Hotshot. This is the best place I've ever been to. YYYYEEEEHHHHAAAAWWW."

"Ha, ha calm down Cagalli we'll have plenty of time to have fun once we've resolved the problem at hand now tell me are you getting anything?"

"I have this feeling that something of immense power is near but I can't pinpoint it."

On Gigancian they were having similar problems. No matter how hard Kira and Miri tried to pinpoint the source of the power they were sensing. And so the search was on.

_**Part One THE END**_

**(This is the end of part one of my two part story. I made it short because I wanted this to be sort of a teaser for my real story, which should be up in about a week. Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think. See you next time.)**


End file.
